Digimon: The Transcendent Generation
by yao4772
Summary: Many new evils await the new generation of digidestined as they venture off into the digital world. At first it was a harmless field trip, then it became an adventure between life and death! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1:Off to the Digital World!

Chapter 1: Off to the Digital World!

David's POV…

It had been a tough day at Enloe high school, but it was finally over! The weekend had come and all I wanted to do was kick back and relax. I ran as fast as I could to the bus loading area right when the bell rang with Demiveemon's head sticking out of my bookbag, afraid that I might miss the bus. Meeting up with Sky, I had just realized that we had an after school field trip today to the digital world. "Hey Sky, what are you doing here? Don't you remember that we have that trip today?" "Oh yeah, I completely forgot." "Hurry, you don't want to be late or else we'll be left behind." "I'm going. I'm going." Running all the way back to the other side of the campus to the computer lab, we met up with Kevin along the way and the three of us made it just in time. "Rushing again, I see." I looked across to the classroom and saw Eric. "Shut up Eric, at least we made it on time." "Whatever." Everyone was here, well except for Peter who always tried to get on time, but would get distracted by one thing or another. We all got used to it and accepted the fact that Peter would always be late, no matter how hard he tried.

Sky's POV…

I was so glad to hear the bell ring behind me and the first thing I saw when I walked in the room was Sloane's face. Even though everyone at school thought we wouldn't make a great couple didn't remove the fact that I still liked her. "Hey Sloane, what's up?" "Nothing much, just psyched about this trip is all." Koromon popped out of my bookbag and was listening in on the conversation. "Sky, why don't you ask her out to the movies or something?" asked Koromon. "Man, you know what happened last time when I tried to ask her out to homecoming. I just don't want her to reject me again." "Oh yeah, that was bad, you were sad for like two weeks! But you never know, she might say yes this time." "I just don't want to take the risk." "You should ask her out anyways." "Sky, you listening?" asked Sloane "What? Oh, uh, yeah." I was so caught up in talking to Koromon that I couldn't believe that I had just completely ignored Sloane. I looked at the door when Peter came walking in with a soda in his hand. Everyone was now here and we could go to the digital world!

David's POV…

Upon entering the room, I had walked straight to Linda, feeling as though everyone else was invisible. She was usually in a cheery mood and today was no different. "Hey Linda!" "Hey!" "So how'd you like the dance last Friday?" "I don't know, I guess it was ok." "I didn't really like it that much, but hey, that's my opinion." Everyone knew I liked Linda, but I wasn't sure if she knew. I wasn't going to take that chance. Being so excited about this trip, especially when I found out that Linda was coming along, I was going to try my best not to screw anything up. If everything goes right, this could actually turn out to be a date and by the end of this trip, we could find ourselves holding hands as we walk down the halls of Enloe. Demiveemon was now in my arms, sleeping. "Alright is everyone here?" said Hao with a deep voice. Everyone was accounted for, and now it was time to head out! "C'mon, stop talking with Linda and let's go already." Sky said. "Digiport open!" All of us pointed our digivices towards the computer screen and a portal appeared in front of us.

Hao's POV…

When the portal had appeared, I noticed something wrong with my laptop. The screen was all fuzzy and a dark figure had appeared in the background. "It must be some kind of glitch." I said to myself. There was no time to find the source of it. Everyone else had already been sucked into the portal and it was closing fast. If I had any chance of telling the others what I saw, I had to travel through the portals say it to them myself,


	2. Chapter 2: Are these enemies for real?

Chapter 2: Are these enemies for real?!

Sky's POV…

I was positive we landed in the digital world, but what a strange land we were in. Trees surrounded everything, but in the middle, I could see an exact replica of our hometown. "Hey Hao, where are we?" I asked. "I don't know. I keep losing the signal on my computer every time I pick one up. Something's interfering." "Wow, that's strange." "Hey Koromon, do you know where we are?" Koromon popped out of my backpack and looked in fascination. "I don't know Sky, I've never been here before." All of us wandered into town to see if there was anyone there that could help us.

Linda's POV…

We searched for hours and my legs started to get really sore. "Hey guys, can we take a break?" I could tell everyone was tired, well, except for David and Sky. They were so determined to find out more about this mysterious land. "I guess it's a good idea if we just sit down for a bit." replied Peter. "You guys can sit down, Sky and me are going to take a closer look into this place." said David.

David's POV…

We entered an apartment complex and found that there was no one in any of the rooms. Sky started to roam through every room and take the food out of the refrigerators. Apparently, he was hungry. "Sky stop, we could get caught." "Man, calm down, there's no one here. Who's gonna catch us?" "Well, I guess your right." We started to head out of the apartment complex when we were stopped by some familiar faces. Sky dropped his food in amazement. What we saw right in front of us were exact copies of us. "Woah, what the heck." Sky said. I was just as surprised as he was. A pair of digimon appeared behind them and to our surprise, it was Veemon and Agumon. Both of them charged right for us, catching us off guard, and knock us both back a few feet. "If that's how you guys like to play, then let's show them who they're messing with. You ready Sky?" I asked. "Yeah, let's give them all we've got."

"Koromon digivolve to… Agumon"- a small, orange tyrannosaurus like digimon

"Demiveemon digivolve to… Veemon"- a more adult version of Demiveemon

"Go get'em guys!" "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a small fireball out of his mouth towards Agumon, but was easily dodged. "Be careful David, they're fast." "Got it." "Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon charged into the enemy and headbutted the unaware Agumon. "Agumon, surround them in fire!" Agumon used Pepper Breath a dozen or so times and created a ring of fire around our foes. "Agumon, give them some more!" Agumon began to charge an attack and after about a minute it was ready. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fireball about two times as big as a normal one. "Alright! Direct hit!" Sky shouted. "Good job Sky!" I said.

Sky's POV…

"Nice shot Agumon!" "Thanks!" David came running up to me with a worry in his eyes. "Sky, look closely into the flames." "I stared right into the ring of fire where Agumon had shot his finishing attack. "No way!" Deep within the smoke came a beast of massive size accompanied by another creature about a quarter of the size of the first one. Out from the fire, came our foes, just walking out like nothing had happened to them. They weren't the ones I was worried about, it was the digimon behind them. "Sky, that's a Greymon and right beside it is an ExVeemon, but something's not right, they are much larger than any of the Greymon's and ExVeemon's I've seen!" Agumon shouted to me. "They must have digivolved, right before the final attack hit them." "No, that's not it, I saw the attack give a direct hit to them." "So they survived the final attack AND still had enough energy to digivolve?!" "Wow, what power!" What was stranger was what David had pointed out. "Sky look beyond the ring of fire, see those trees in the background? They're burning." "Wait, then that means the attack never hit them!" "Sky, watch out!" In so much shock, we hadn't even realized that our opponents commanded their digimon to attack and were hit by an enormous fireball almost ten times the size of Agumon's charged shot. Fortunately, we got our hands up in time to prevent any serious damage.

Sloane's POV…

We've been resting for a while now and I started to get worried. "Wow, it's been a couple hours, and David and Sky still haven't returned. What do you think happened to them?" "I think they're just looking around somewhere and goofing off." replied Linda. "Your probably right, David and Sky have been known to do that quite often." A few seconds later, I heard a loud noise and looked over to my side only to see David and Sky lying on a pile of broken bricks. "What was that?" Kevin shouted. We all quickly ran over to David and Sky then noticed the giant hole in the brick wall. "Who did this to you?" I asked Sky while holding his hands. Sky was barely conscious and had only enough energy to point out the culprits then fell back down. In the distance, I saw what Sky had pointed to. "Woah, who are they?" " I don't know, but, be careful, they're really strong." David said before passing out. Looking back up, I saw the two digimon dashing right towards us. "Let's get rid of them!" shouted Eric with much confidence.

Kevin's POV…

We were all in shock with the size of the digimon, but were even surprised at who the tamers were. "C'mon guys, snap out of it, we have to fight." shouted Peter in an attempt to grab our attention. "Oh yeah, I forgot." "Time to digivolve!" I shouted.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…"

The midst of digivolving into our rookie stages the giant Greymon hit us hard with Great Horn Attack! "WHAT THE HELL?! At least give us a chance!" shouted Peter. "Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon shot a blast of energy from it's chest in the shape of an "X" right at us and we were hit hard enough that it knocked us back until we hit a wall with a lot of pressure. All of us were down for the count except for Eric, who had got back up to fight, but was quickly knocked back down by another Vee-Laser attack. Greymon started to charge a giant fireball (as if it weren't big enough…) then shot it right at the unconscious digidestined and brought them into the air. The digidestined flew away into distant lands, unknowing where in the digital world they will land.

???'s POV…

"Good, now that they are separated from each other, they are much weaker. Without all of them together, they won't be as big as a threat to me as when they were together. Now I can pick them off, one by one."


	3. Chapter 3: Triple Threat!

**Chapter 3: Triple Threat!**

Peter's POV…

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were clouds racing past me. It took me a second to notice that I was flying through the air. My body was bruised all over and all my muscled ached so I didn't bother moving. When I looked across, I saw Sloane and Skylar beside me along with all our digimons. **BAM!** I landed I a giant beach, creating a small crater in the sand around my body. Luckily, the sand absorbed most of the impact and other than the bruises, I was okay. Looking up, I saw a small red ball heading right towards me. It was Gigimon! Right in a blink, he landed right on my left leg and the collision caused an enormous pain riding all the way up to my chest. "Owww! You had to land there!" Gigimon looked back and saw me in pain. "Sorry Peter, I couldn't really do anything." "It's okay Gigimon." A second later, I heard a loud splash and a giant wave followed. The wave only got far enough to just splash my face. That woke me up immediately and started to wonder where that wave came from. I looked around and noticed that only Sloane was around me. Then it hit me. "Sky's in the water! Someone go save him!" "I'll get him!" I heard in the distance. It was Agumon that I saw running towards the water. "Hurry Agumon, there's no telling how much time he has until he downs!" "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Agumon reassured me.

Agumon's POV…

As I entered the water, the current dragged me into the distant seas. It was gonna be hard to find Sky in this vast sea oh pure blue water. I dove down into it's depths in hopes that Skylar would be in my sight, but I couldn't locate him. The water getting thicker and thicker as I swam lower and lower until it was pitch black. I couldn't see and almost ran out of air until I saw a couple of gleaming red eyes in the distance. They got closer and closer to me as I just stood my place in the water. The eyes got so close to me until they were only a few feet away from my face. Then, they suddenly disappeared. Where could they have gone? I found my answer later when they reappeared right behind me along with a mouth full of sharp teeth trying to eat me! Swimming as fast as I could, I tried to avoid this creature, but he was better suited to this environment than I was so he was the faster swimmer. Easily blocking me off, I found nowhere else to run until I saw a faint light in the background. Upon closer examination, I saw it was Sky's digivice, but where was Sky? Using the digivice as a light to guide me, I shined in front me and saw Sky just a few yards away. Looking back up, I saw that creature heading right towards me! By pointing the digivice at the creature, I saw what it was. It was a Seadramon! I running out of air and my face had turned blue so I swam quickly to Sky and took him but his arm then swam to the surface. We were on land at last! "What took you so long?" I heard Peter ask me. "It was…" But before I could finish my sentence, I fell unconscious.

Peter's POV…

"Agumon wake up! Who was it?" Suddenly a bump in the water had formed and out popped a Seadramon. "Oh, crap!" I limped over to Sloane with my broken leg and woke her up. She immediately saw the reason why I woke her up. "I-It's a Seadramon…." Said Sloane in a scared voice. "I know." I replied. "It's going for Sky and Agumon!" "What?!" I looked backed and saw Seadramon heading for Sky and Agumon. "I completely forgot about them!" "Gigimon, go stop him!" I yelled to my partner.

"Gigimon digivolve to… Guilmon"- a human-sized red tyrannosaurus with black markings on his body

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shot a molten fireball at Seadramon and it hit him right in the neck, but didn't seem to phase him at all. Seadramon turned his attention to us and started heading towards us. We were in trouble now! "Ice Blast!" Seadramon fired a beam of ice right for us! "Spiral Twister!" A spiraling beam shot from behind me and made contact with the beam of ice. "What the hell?" I looked back and saw Sloane with Biyomon. "Alright Guilmon, go for it!" "Pyro Sphere!" The combined attacks were strong enough to cancel out the beam of ice, but we were too slow to stop the second beam that Seadramon had shot right after the last one. I had to react quickly, so I covered my face by making a cross with my arms in front of my body. "AHHH!" The ice clashed with my body and I flew back onto the sand. There were frostbites all over as if my body wasn't injured enough. "Ice Blast!" Another one came right for Guilmon! Frozen in fear, Guilmon just stood there like a statue. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon fired her beam, but without Guilmon's Pyro Sphere, it wasn't strong enough. "Guilmon, nooo!" "Pepper Breath!" A fireball was shot and combined with the Spiral Twister to produce a large amount of smoke. I rushed right into the smoke in search of my friend. "Guilmon, are you okay? Where are you?" Peter, I'm right here. Guilmon was standing right next to me without a scratch. "Hey, I recognize that attack." The smoke had cleared, and I could see where the attack came from. "It's Agumon!" said Sloane behind me. "Then that means…" Yes, I was right, Sky had his arm around Agumon and Agumon helped Sky walk towards us. He was very much alive. "Sky! Glad to see you alive buddy!" He returned my comment with a thumbs up sign. "I'm coming." He said with a faint voice. Then, the ground started to shake and trees started to fall. Two big, blue Tyrannosaurus-like digimon came crashing through and stopped between Sky and me. "No." I said in a hushed voice. "Dino Burst!" They fired a blast of fire at Sky and Agumon, making them fall back again just when we were about to reunite. "Guilmon, who are they?" I asked. " Those are Allomon's. They are bitter rivals with Tyrannomon and are very aggressive!" "Oh god, things just got from bad to seemingly good to even worse." We were definitely in a bind now.


	4. Prologue and Character Info

1Digimon: The Transcendent Generation 

**Prologue:**

The dawn of a new digidestined generation have appeared. Each digidestined child has been given their digivices created by Hao called the D-Terminal V2, and each of them has found their chosen digimon partners. With most of the digidestined in their high school years, many life changes are happening such as love and friendship. New threats have appeared in the digital world and it's up to this new digidestined to stop it.

Before you read this story, here's some background information you might want to know about. Don't worry if something doesn't look familiar, I probably made it up **(for those who don't care about the character info, then just skip ahead to the story. This is only for reference) **

Name: David Shiau

Age: 15

Crest: Miracles

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Dark Blue

**Digimon:**

Demiveemon Veemon Magnamon or Flamedramon or Raidramon or Exveemon Paildramon Imperialdramon Imperialdramon FM 

Alphamon DM Magnaalphamon Magnaalphamon HM

Name: Sky Ebron

Age: 14

Crest: Courage

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Orange

**Digimon**

Koromon Agumon Greymon Metalgreymon Wargreymon MagnaGreymon Magnaalphamon 

Magnaalphamon HM

Name: Sloane Cox

Age: 14

Crest: Love

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Red

**Digimon:**

Yokomon Biyomon Birdramon Garudamon Phoenixmon

Name: Andrew Lee

Age: 13

Crest: Loyalty

Grade: 8th

Digivice Color: Dark Green

**Digimon:**

Gummymon Terriermon Gargomon Rapidmon Golden Rapidmon

Name: Hao Lian

Age: 16

Crest: Hope

Grade: 11th

Digivice Color: Yellow

**Digimon:**

Tokomon Patamon Angemon or Pegasusmon Magnaangemon Seraphimon****

Name: Kari Garrison

Age: 12

Crest: Light

Grade: 7th

Digivice Color: Pink

**Digimon:**

Nyaromon Salamon Gatomon Angewomon or Nefertimon Magnadramon

Name: Kevin Ellis

Age: 14

Crest: Friendship

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Light Blue

**Digimon:**

Tsunomon Gabumon Garurumon Weregarurumon Metalgarurumon (X) 

Magnagreymon Magnaalphamon Magnaalphamon HM

Name: Eric Guan

Age: 14

Crest: Kindness

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Black

**Digimon:**

Minomon Wormon Stingmon Paildramon Imperialdramon Imperialdramon FM Alphamon DM Magnaalphamon Magnaalphamon HM

Name: Peter Qi

Age: 14

Crest: Destiny

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Crimson

**Digimon:**

Gigimon Guilmon Growlmon Wargrowlmon Gallantmon Gallantmon CM

Name: Hailey Ikara

Age: 11

Crest: Sincerity

Grade: 6th

Digivice Color: White

**Digimon:**

Viximon Renamon Kyuubimon Taomon

Name: Linda Yang

Age: 15

Crest: Faith

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Purple

**Digimon:**

Dorimon Dorumon Dorugamon Alphamon Alphamon DM Magnaalphamon 

Magnaalphamon HM

Name: Ethan Sherbondy (add later when Ethan comes into the story)

Age: 14

Crest: Destiny

Grade: 9th

Digivice Color: Gold

**Digimon:**

Kyokyomon Ryuudamon Gin-Ryuumon Hisha-Ryuumon Ou-Ryuumon 

Alphamon (Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword)


End file.
